Fighting Festival Arc
The Fighting Festival Arc is the 7th primary arc in Ultimate Fairy. After Ben and Erza's first date, Fairy Tail ends up in a battle for the guild against Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Plot The Harvest Festival is around the corner, and Fairy Tail and everyone are excited. Ben, of all people, is very excited because he and Erza are officially in a relationship. However, trouble brews when the Thunder Legion crashes the party, and Laxus declares the Battle of Fairy Tail. It's up to Ben and the guild to stop Laxus before all of Magnolia is caught under peril. Synopsis Breaking the News A new day dawns in Fairy Tail, and after last night's date with Erza, they return to the guild. Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Elfman soon enter as well, making the guild whole again. Once everyone was ready and accounted for, Ben and Erza called the rest of the Ultimate Team over. As Ben tried to find a way to gingerly put it, Erza bluntly stated that were officially dating. Instantaneously, everyone has reactions of shock. The Ultimate Team was completely flabbergasted (save Lucy since she knew all along). Max, Wakaba, even Makarov were in moral shock of this news. Laki, of course, bragged how she was right about them dating all along. Mirajane and Cana already knew since they were present (with Lucy) when Ben asked Erza out. The guild was in so much shock that the men took Ben away, and the girls with Erza. They were so jealous and asked for so much advice, overwhelming the two. Once the guild soon calmed down, Happy was still in shock Erza found someone to put up with her, only to earn the wrath of the female knight. Ben points out the energy they had and the drama from last night's job request about the theater, to which Gray complained their initial jobs were to attract people. However, the actors and actresses quit at the last second, explaining their poor performances. Without the money from the job, Lucy panics about getting kicked out of her home. In an effort to get some money, the guild is hosting the annual Miss Fairy Tail Pageant, along with the Harvest Festival tomorrow. Deciding to enter, Lucy hoped to win the money, but Erza decided to enter as well, in spite of Ben's chagrin for Lucy's sake. Miss Fairy Tail Pageant Upon the arrival of the Harvest Festival, Fairy Tail begins hosting for the Miss Fairy Tail pageant. Amongst the crowd for the event, was Elfman, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Ben. Earlier, the master had insisted on Ben being a judge, saying it was his way of helping Ben feel better after the Entrapment fiasco. Ben appreciated the thought but polity declined. The competition begins with the first intro being Cana. Ben realized that he's never seen Cana use her magic before, so this would've been the first time. Watching her use her Card Magic, Ben was left speechless as Cana adorned a swimsuit, showing off her body. Ben looks away embarrassed, making Gray question why. Ben stated it was because he was dating Erza, and he'd rather not be seen staring at other women. Empathizing, Gray understands and feels mock pity, only for Ben to point out Juvia. Gray openly denies their relationship, with Ben retorting with Natsu being Jack Frost (which went over his head). As the pageant went on, it was Juvia's turn, then went to Mirajane, who used her Transformation Magic to turn to Rath, giving a Rath impression as well. Ben, of course, laughs at her tricks and Happy is ecstatic upon seeing his favorite alien. The competition went to Erza, upon which she re-quipped into her Gothic Lolita, much to Lucy's sheer awe. Ben, however, feels his heart rate increase upon seeing her wink at him. With Levy, Bisca, and Lucy soon making their entries (Lucy's being cut off before her cheer), the guild is startled when Evergreen appears. Ben bitterly recalled his experience with Evergreen before leaving on a job with Erza a while back. He, and the rest of the guild, were shocked and horrified when Lucy was turned to stone. The viewers ran out to avoid being turned to stone, leaving only the guild members. Evergreen soon reveals behind the curtains, all the girls that were frozen in place, covered in stone. Upon seeing Erza, Ben was horrified, his girlfriend nothing more than a statue. In a ball of lightning, Laxus makes his grand entrance, startling and enraging the mass of the guild; Makarov and Ben especially. With Lucy almost struck by Laxus' lightning, Ben's boiling point is met. He attempts to turn into an alien to stop Laxus, but is thwarted when the Omnitrix didn't react. Not understanding why, Makarov directs Ben to an enchantment that was created by Freed. Ben was unable to turn into an alien as long as he was inside the guild hall. Laxus says he didn't want him to crash the party before it began, irritating Ben further. Makarov demands for him to stop, but unfortunately, Laxus denies, insisting on a fight. Ben and the others watched in exasperation as Natsu charged head-on at Laxus, only to get struck down by a single bolt of lightning. Ben was even more stunned as he recalled his days being 10, but not anywhere near as hotheaded as Natsu was. Evergreen announced they have three hours exactly to defeat the Thunder Legion and Laxus in order to free the captives. With that, Laxus and the Thunder Legion vanish, announcing the Battle of Fairy Tail. Battle of Fairy Tail Everyone makes a break for the guild hall entrance to stop Laxus and the Thunder Legion. They all rush, save for Makarov, who is unable to leave due to the enchantment Freed had set up. Upset, he turned towards Ben, who was still inside and looking at the petrified Erza. Ben's anger rises as he couldn't believe to what lengths Laxus would go to in order to get what he wanted. As tempted as he was to turn into Way Big, he's keeps a leveled head. He swears he'll save Erza and stop Laxus, whatever means he must. Upon stepping outside, he suddenly transformed into XLR8. Initially confused, he realized the enchantment affecting him was null and void outside the guild hall confines. He rushes through the streets to find Laxus and the Thunder Legion. As he ran through Magnolia, Ben soon ran into Jet, Droy, and Alzack and quickly reverted back to human. They ask each other if they had found Evergreen yet, to which none had any luck. Getting fussy, they activated an enchantment trap that Freed had set. Upon reading it, Alzack detailed that Only the strongest wizard can leave the barrier. Ben, after thinking back to what Laxus had said, realized that he wants the guild to fight each other. Wanting an easier way out, Ben transformed into Big Chill, attempting to phase through the barrier. However, when he attempted, he was unable to; much to his shock. Alzack read the inscription further, saying that all things inside must obey and cannot leave. Back at the guild, Natsu stirred awake, leaving Makarov to faintly believe that if Natsu's power combined with Ben's experience, they may actually have a chance to defeat Laxus. Suddenly overhead, they saw a scoreboard, showing Ben VS Alzack VS Jet VS Droy; much to their shocked confusion. Alzack immediately starts his attack against Jet and Droy. The men were in a battle that Ben knew was pointless. As Alzack was readying a Tornado Shot, Ben transforms into Bloxx to build a wall between the competitors. He tries to sway them all to stop the fighting, but Alzack rebuffs, saying there's no other way. The wall that Ben made was suddenly blown to pieces by Jet and Droy, both equally as determined to save Levy. With Ben on defense, the three men were gaining up quickly on him. He had to think fast to stop this; that's when he got a new idea. He suddenly stretches out his hands and traps the trio in sphere-shaped traps, giving Ben enough time to transform. Freeing themselves quickly, Alzack, Jet, and Droy saw Ben transform into Gutrot. Gutrot unleashed a knock-out gas from his pores. With the barrier leaving nowhere to run, Alzack, Jet, and Droy were unable to escape and were defeated. The barrier lifted, allowing Ben to transform back into human and take off. Ben continued his trek through Magnolia, trying to use Brainstorm to detect and analyze where the enchantments could be. However, he found no way to avoid them. Along the way, he had to use Gutrot and Swampfire's knock-out gases on other members to end fights quickly. Along the way, he meets Max, who was lying defeated on the ground. He soon came across Warren, who was revealed to have won the earlier fight. Having no choice, Ben briefly confronts him, turning into an alien. At the guild, Makarov continues to observe the competition, seeing as how Ben defeated Warren. Natsu, however, is frustrated, due to the guild participating in a tournament while was stuck in the guild hall. Happy was dumbfounded that's what was on his mind. Makarov, however, is visibly upset Natsu thinks of it that way when it was clear Laxus is turning everyone on each other. The screen showed 41 members left, leaving over half the guild wiped out in less than an hour. Ben VS Evergreen With Freed and Bickslow defeating Reedus and Gray respectively, Ben ran through Magnolia again. He soon came across many unconscious mages. He went to check on their injuries, thankful they weren't severe. He attempts to predict Laxus' location, but was halted when energy blasts rained down on him. He skillfully dodged, revealing the source to be Evergreen. Evergreen mockingly complimented Ben on his skills coming this far, but Ben offered little remark in return. As Evergreen commented on the way Ben fought Laxus, she gets threatening. In return, Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer, threatening her to turn the girls back from stone, or else. At the guild hall, Makarov and everyone were shocked to see Gray lose his match against Bickslow. Enraged, Happy declares Ben will put a stop to Laxus, though Laxus is unintimidated by the gesture. They all turn towards the screen, seeing it read Ben VS Evergreen, much to their shock. Blitzwolfer manages to evade Evergreen's attacks, using impressive agility to get to the rooftops. Along the way, he ripped a banner to use as a blindfold, much to Evergreen's chagrin. As she continues her attacks, Blitzwolfer, having hyper-sensitive hearing, was able to locate her in the air and attack. But with her wings and aerodynamics, Evergreen evaded him and attacking with a Fairy Bomb: Gremlin, making his blindfold to fall off in the process. As Evergreen taunts Ben's efforts, bringing up her victory over Elfman with the same attack and style, an annoyed Ben surprised her by unleashing a sonic howl, causing intense pain (as well as collateral damage that left Ben thinking twice of that move). As Evergreen was recovering from that blow, Ben realized that he can't beat her with what he was doing. He started realizing the weaknesses in Evergreen's eyes, thinking back to when she pulled off her glasses. Realizing she had to look at them directly in the naked eye, he found a weakness, transforming from Blitzwolfer to Diamondhead. The transformation caught Evergreen in a slight trance, admitting once again how Ben was full of surprises. When Ben used Diamondhead's diamond and crystal-molding properties to create a visor to shield his eyes, he found his theory to be correct, much to Evergreen's annoyance. She chose to go on offense with Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, but the attack was easily blocked by Diamondhead's crystals. He proceeded to chase Evergreen through the city rooftops, blocking her ongoing barrages along the way. As Evergreen was boasting about her being called Titania, this caused Ben to get enraged. Powering through the attacks, Ben managed to pin Evergreen. He gives her one chance to surrender, but Evergreen chose to reveal her trump card: Remote Control. She orders Ben to bow to her, but Ben, not falling for the bluff, shows her up. Summoning hundreds of crystals aimed for her, he threatens Evergreen one last time before punching the wall near inches from her face. Evergreen admits defeat, finally returning the girls to stone. Thunder Palace Following the events of Laxus revealing the Thunder Palace, Ben raced to Kardia Cathedral, but not wanting to run the risk of triggering an enchantment, he was forced to take an indirect route via following the trail of defeated wizards in the streets. When he noticed the massive lacrima in the sky, his gut told him something was definitely bad. With Lucy, Happy, and Loke defeating Bickslow, Ben was devising a strategy to take on Laxus. However, after realizing there was still much he didn't know about Laxus's true power, he knew he'd have to rely on what he was best at: Improvising. Suddenly a dark purple flash erupted in the skies, much to his startled demeanor. When it faded he was left dumbfounded, until Erza came running up to him. The two were able to reconvene, revealing that Evergreen's spell had worn off. Ben asked what that explosion in the sky was, with the scoreboard revealing itself the events of Mirajane VS Freed, with both wizards forfeiting. With all three members of the Thunder Legion down, that leaves Laxus left. Together they raced after the Cathedral to stop him. Confronting Laxus Within the events of Laxus VS Mystogan, Ben and Erza meet up with Natsu as they caught the two wizards in their standoff. They see Mystogan, with everyone recognizing him as the same man who put Ben and everybody else to sleep back when he first joined. Laxus' shout caught everyone by surprise, allowing Mystogan to be open for his mask to be zapped off, revealing Jellal. The familiar face not only bewildered Natsu, but traumatized Ben and Erza; especially the latter. With the events of the Tower of Heaven, and the Entrapment, they were completely speechless. Gathering his bearings before anyone else, Ben confronts Mystogan and angrily demands how he's still alive, only to be countered that he isn't Jellal. He doesn't buy it, but insists that it's different circumstances. Mystogan quickly departs, leaving everyone bewildered. With Erza and Ben in shock, they were wide open as Laxus electrocutes Erza, snapping Ben out of his musings. He slams the Omnitrix to become Frankenstrike, absorbing the impact of Laxus's attack. Though the electricity wasn't effective, the force still stung; much to Laxus' chagrin. Natsu gets Laxus' attention long enough for Ben to look back at Erza. Seeing as how she was still out of it, he turned towards Laxus, enraged. Natsu attacked first, but Laxus easily counters him. Frankenstrike moved in to punch, but Laxus parried, dealing more electricity. As he taunted Ben, he lost his nerves when he was shown to be unfazed. They shot electric blasts at each other, ending in a draw. Natsu takes action and delivers a downward Fire Dragon's Claw, but being stronger, Laxus deflects the blast and Natsu with ease. The two were in close-range, but Natsu's punches weren't landing while Laxus was repeatedly dealing blows. Frankenstrike tells Natsu to rethink, but was completely ignored and was badly hurt in the process. Laxus threw Natsu to Frankenstrike, making him catch the semi-conscious man while Erza enacts a Requip, altering to her Flight Armor. She seized Natsu and placed him off to the side. Reconvening with Ben, she requips into her Lightning Empress Armor to battle Laxus. She demands to know what's going on outside, to which Ben and Erza realize Laxus will destroy the town with his Thunder Palace, startling the duo. With one more taunt from Laxus, Ben charges at Laxus, blocking the incoming fist (though it was a lot stronger than before). Despite size and strength, Laxus was able to repulse Frankenstrike and put Erza in the defensive. They wager in the differences of their individual powers, meanwhile Ben insists that while Laxus has to be stopped, they had to stop the Thunder Palace. As Ben insists on dealing with them, Laxus smirks. He tells them that he had Freed set up an enchantment on all the lacrima, forbidding Ben from ever affecting them. With time not on their side, Ben's frustration with Laxus's planning grew immensely. Erza insists that she can stop the lacrima from going off. Having no choice, Ben puts his faith into her before she decides to leave the battle to Ben and Natsu. As she takes off, Laxus attempts to intercept, but Ben turns into Diamondhead and creates a wall to block his path. With Ben and Natsu as his opponents, Laxus' ire grew immensely. The two went on the offense, but Laxus easily counters them. Natsu gets up, telling Ben he's the one who will defeat Laxus. Ben argues, and Natsu rebuffs to say he has to get the chance. Distracted, Ben and Natsu were almost struck by Laxus' attack of intense lightning. Laxus was annoyed when Ben suddenly turned to Feedback, absorbing all of his lightning. The new form surprised Natsu, since he never saw the alien before. Ben answers that Erza was counting on both of them, to which Natsu still complains to wanting to prove himself, but ultimately relented. Together they continue their quarrel against Laxus with Ben planning to absorb Laxus's lightning while Natsu attacks him one-on-one. Laxus attacks with another blast of lightning, only for Feedback to absorb it and allow Natsu an opening. The two mages collided, resulting in neither getting affected this time. Laxus' electrocution was absorbed by Feedback, allowing Natsu another chance to get a decisive sweep in on him. Laxus attempted to convert into lightning to avoid another blow, but that proved a flaw as Feedback once again tried absorbing him. Having no choice, he re-materialized, throwing Natsu away again. To get some matter of empathy on his side, Laxus tells Natsu and Ben that Fairy Tail has become weak because of Makarov. While firing multiple lightning blasts at his opponents, he continues his claim that he was trying to correct Fairy Tail's name to make it strike fear in everyone's eyes. Ben, absorbing more lightning, stated he was wrong only for Laxus to rebuff him, stating that since Ben wasn't a real wizard his words are irrelevant. Taking a pause, Laxus looked to the Thunder Palace countdown, genuinely worried why his grandfather won't give up the guild by now. Natsu laughs, saying it won't matter if the town will be blown up. Frustrated, Laxus readies another strike, but realized what was happening. Catching onto their strategy, he calms down and goats Natsu into attacking him head-on. Easily fooled by a head-to-head fight, Natsu ignores Ben's warnings and is pushed back by brute force. Laxus thus engaged Feedback head-on, without much use of his lightning. With superior combat experience, as well as strength, Laxus was getting the upper hand against Feedback, dealing physically deadly blows that ended up putting him on the defense. As Feedback is left dazed from Laxus' brute combatant nature, he questions how people in this world can get that strong. Three Dragons As Ben and Natsu try to find another way to stop Laxus, they realize that the Thunder Palace had been wiped out by everyone in the guild working together to take them down in one blow. This left Laxus completely stunned. Ben is relieved, though he realized that they're probably on their own. Laxus becomes so berserk with his failings because of everyone, he declares he'll take the guild by force. Feedback resumes absorbing excess lightning from Laxus' tantrum while Natsu goes on offense. Laxus easily rebuffs the two (and putting Ben temporarily out of commission). Natsu and Laxus engage promptly, and Natsu was critically damaged from taking so much damage. Laxus charges up his Raging Bolt to finish Natsu, in the meantime, Ben chose to get sturdier. He changed from Feedback to Chromastone. Just as he enters the building, he was caught by surprise when Laxus struck down Natsu in a massive thunderbolt, much to his horrors. As Ben's outrage began growing, it was revealed Natsu survived when Gajeel came to pull him away at the very last second. As Gajeel enters the fray, he asks why Ben hasn't turned into Way Big, with him responding he'd bring the whole building on top of them and Laxus could just turn his body into lightning, so it wouldn't affect him; much to his chagrin. He decided they had to defeat him together. Immediately Natsu denies this, saying he'll never team up with Gajeel of all people, but he rebuffs saying they're the only ones left in the guild to stop him. This causes Ben to think back to when he had to kill Vilgax, thinking he'd have to do the same here, though he tries not to do so. They all charge into battle yet again after Laxus, with Natsu and Gajeel getting rebuffed on a whim. Chromastone takes a hit and was electrocuted s well, but due to his conductor powers, he was unfazed, allowing an opening to blast Laxus with ultraviolet energy. With him open, Natsu and Gajeel combined their attacks, a direct hit. Laxus recovered and Gajeel went for another attack, but Laxus dodged and shot lightning spheres, which Ben absorbed. Found open, Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, scoring even more damage. Ben followed it up with blows of his own, then Gajeel adding to that. With one more opening in, Natsu and Gajeel combined their roars, Ben unleashed an intense, ultraviolet blast that fused with the roars, creating a shockwave that enveloped their foe. Figuring that could've been the end of it, they were able to catch their breaths for a brief second before Ben was struck by a heavy bolt, sending him crashing into a wall that collapsed onto him. Before Natsu and Gajeel had the chance to worry, Laxus came down with two harsh bolts on them, dealing monstrous damage. With them completely baffled at how Laxus survived, he starts showing them his true nature and magical power. How he became a strong wizard: He was a Dragon Slayer. With his own version of a roar, he blasted Natsu and Gajeel with raw lightning. Upon recovering, Ben arose once more to see his friends getting blasted by lightning. The intense blast rendered them temporarily paralyzed. Annoyed that Chromastone was still standing, Laxus casts a new spell, Lightning Dragon: Reigning Thunder. Before Ben could react, a seal appears over him and shoots down powerful lightning bolts. Chromastone swiftly concentrates on absorbing the electricity, preventing it from striking his allies. Unfortunately, as he attempted to counter, he lost focus and Gajeel was nearly electrocuted by a stray bolt, as a reult. Unable to further engage by the lightning, Ben and the others are horrified when Laxus was revealed to have mastered the Fairy Law spell. Unable to stand, let alone move, the others could only watch as Laxus prepared casting it. Even as Levy comes in to warn them all of Makarov's condition turning critical, Laxus was even more glee than ever, shocking Ben to his core. Much to all their horrors, Fairy Law was cast and enveloped all of Magnolia. Once the smoke clears, it was revealed that no one had gotten hurt, much to all their surprise. Laxus was completely baffled how they all were still alive, in which Freed came in, telling them Laxus and his spell had failed because his heart said otherwise. Laxus reenters his Dragon Slayer Mode, stubbornly refusing to accept defeat. NRG Rises Ben realizes after everything, no words will work on him at this point. He was tempted to transform into Ultimate Chromastone, but feared that the Omnitrix time-limit would decrease further. After critical thinking, he deduced there was one alien that could stop Laxus, even if it was risky. Dialing the Omnitrix, he transformed into one more alien: NRG. Annoyed by this transformation, Laxus rebuffs Ben that he could never hope to match him, with NRG responding he can't even see him as a true enemy anymore. NRG continues that out of every member in the guild, his Fairy Law spell should've worked on him and Gajeel, yet it didn't. He demands an explanation to Laxus for why the spell didn't work if he truly saw Ben and Gajeel as true enemies. Laxus starts to show signs of his magic degenerating. Flashbacks began to occur, detailing how after his battle with Erza, Laxus unknowingly acknowledged Ben as a guild member. Then, after beating Gajeel to a pulp, Laxus couldn't help but feel impressed that he went out of his way to defend Levy from a stray lightning blast. With all these revelations piling on, Laxus' torn emotions were getting the best of him. He accuses Ben of being an outsider who didn't belong in the guild, or on their world. Ben wittingly retorts (and striking a deep nerve in Laxus) how Makarov was better than him. In a show of lightning, he blasted Ben with another Raging Bolt. Natsu and Gajeel rushed ahead to help Ben, with Levy and Freed staying back because of their inabilities. Laxus blasts both Dragons Layers, stunning them for the umpteenth time. Once the bolts ceased, NRG was revealed to be unfazed. Laxus retorted what the purpose was for Ben when he can't even defeat him. NRG shows his trump card by exiting his suit and revealing his true form; much to everyone's surprise. All bear witness to the red humanoid of radioactive energy, feeling the room's temperature instantly spike. Laxus's shock was turned to even more ire as he readied an attack. He blasted Ben with a Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, landing a successful blow that impaled him. Everyone was completely horrified by Laxus's actions, but he continued the pressure to kill Ben. He tries landing blows with his fists, but to his (and everyone's) shock, NRG caught both fists, revealing he took no damage. Laxus is hampered by the growing heat and radioactive energy while NRG absorbs the lightning-trident impaling him, increasing his strength even more. Laxus was swiftly overpowered as NRG unleashed a radioactive blast that pushed Laxus back, dealing far greater damage that no one had expected. As NRG and Laxus' battle raged on, the former kept overpowering Laxus with greater strength and speed thanks to the lightning he had absorbed, even as Laxus used his other Lightning Dragon Spells, they were all either missing, repulsed, or absorbed by NRG. As Laxus weakens, he readies another harsh blast of his magic. But before anything, Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Ben. Laxus tells Natsu to get lost, saying he's through with him; Natsu doesn't obliges. Ben looked at him to see that he still wanted to fight, yet he was focused to stop a Raging Bolt that he was able to absorb. Ben easily parries and pushes back Laxus without Natsu's help, giving them room to talk. Ben points out Natsu is too hampered and that he can take him. And, much to his surprise, Natsu agrees. He says he's aware Ben can beat him, but he wanted to as well, so he can prove to Laxus he and the rest of Fairy Tail aren't as weak as he claims they are. This action surprises and moves Ben. Before anything, the Omnitrix flashes red and signals the time-limit is nearly up. Realizing that this was as far as he was gonna go, NRG gave Natsu a radioactive fireball to help restore his lost magical power. Ben finally timed out, trying to get some distance between him and the battle. Laxus, on the other hand, sees Ben in human form and attempts to kill him with another Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. But before the attack struck, it suddenly changed its targets. It was revealed Gajeel used his iron properties to conduct the lightning to save Ben, much to everyone's shock. With an opening, Natsu looked down at the fireball, determined to ingest it. He ate it; much to all their surprise. Radioactive Fire Dragon Upon eating the flames of NRG, Natsu immediately felt searing pain in the throat. He gagged profusely and was near suffocation from the heat and the burning sensation filling his body. Laxus was completely dumbfounded while Ben distances himself from Natsu. They all watch as Natsu was engulfed in dark crimson flames with orange lightning sparking around it. The power was so intense that it nearly melted away the roofing. Laxus got over his initial shock and charged at Natsu. Natsu went on the attack and blasted Laxus with a combo attack of different Fire Dragon Slayer spells, which were enhanced with radioactive energy. With no time to recover, Natsu was dealing more close-range blows that he couldn't dodge. They all watched in shock as Natsu dealt Laxus with his final blast, defeating him with a Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Laxus had finally gone down from the brutality of the battle, allowing Natsu to let out the loudest roar he could ever make, which almost melted the ceiling entirely. Ben was seen watching Natsu in awe as he defeated Laxus thanks to NRG's power, pondering what he had done to help Natsu unlock a new power within the Slayer lineage. Restoring Trusts A few hours after the battle, everyone was in the guild hall recovering. Ben approached the townsfolk outside by turning into Gravattack and calmly talked to them. He lied to them about the battle and how it was an overboard practice for the parade. He assures the townspeople that the guild will pay for any damages needed, and the people accept the explanation and peacefully leave. With everyone settling down, Erza comes back to announce that Makarov's condition has gotten better thanks to Porlyusica. Everyone is relieved, with Ben commenting how he's stubborn just like his own grandpa. They all behave and decide to get ready, unlike Gajeel and Natsu, who are off to the side. Due to the fight, they were severely bandaged up and wounded; Natsu was puking, due to the energy that NRG gave him (leaving Ben concerned about Natsu's health in the long run). The others start inquiring about the power-up Ben had given Natsu, startled by how much it had empowered him. Erza chose to change the subject, related to how they'll repair the town, with Clockwork being the leader of the cleanup effort; much to Ben's chagrin. At the entrance to the guild, Laxus suddenly moves in, his entire body covered in bandages from his defeat as well. He asks everyone where his grandfather was, but everyone stood in his way, telling him otherwise. Ben especially was the one to take the initiative. Transforming into Four Arms, he intercepts Laxus' path, leaving everyone to back away in silence as they had a long stare down. The tension was so serious that no one could intervene between the two, after everything the two had said and talked about during their intense scuffle. Ben tells him to leave, but Erza breaks the tension for him. She explained Laxus may not have the rights as a member, but does as family. Ben finally relents, allowing him through. Right before Laxus reaches the doors, Natsu cuts him off, muffling incoherently through his bandages (and through Gajeel's interpretations) that next time it won't be three-against-one, and Ben will not help him. It will be him and Laxus alone. Laxus bypasses him, waving him off as a sign of respect. All while Ben watches, he saw the gesture as a means of apology; Erza acknowledges as well. Later that evening, after Makarov was forced to expel Laxus as punishment, Ben and Erza had finished their rehearsals for the parade and went to their separate homes. Along his way back through Magnolia, he walks past Laxus. The two stopped behind the other's backs, facing away as a wind passed between them. Ben was still on his highest guard while Laxus looked indifferent. As Ben was readying for a possible confrontation, Laxus admitted he was wrong about him. This action left Ben surprised. Laxus further told him to take care of the guild and everyone before he disappeared, much to Ben's confusion. He was left pondering what was that about, but came to no conclusion. A Flashy Sendoff Later that night, the Fantasia Parade kicks off, and all of Magnolia and its folks were in high spirits. Everyone in the guild was on floats and doing signature displays that corresponded with their magics. Amongst the many floats that many adored, the main one was Ben and Erza. Ben and Erza danced on their float, all while Erza was requipping and enjoying her time with him. During the display of swords and crystals that dazzled Erza changed to her Flame Empress Armor and Ben turned into Heatblast, giving the audience a blazing display that the crystals around them resonated with. With their displays, Erza had changed to her Sea Empress Armor and Lightning Empress Armor, while Ben's performance with her was with Water Hazard and Shockquatch respectively. With their performance's highlight, Erza and Ben fuse her Armadura Fairy Armor with Upgrade to make, "Upgraded Armadura Fairy Armor". Of course with him being her clothes, he was essentially touching her naked skin, much his embarrassment. With a very prominent and powerful display of their combination armor and its abilities, Erza and Ben concluded by reverting to being a belly dancer outfit and human respectively, with a dip. As they watched, Makarov talked with Gajeel about the coordinate's to his son, Ivan. Makarov praises him, believing they need to stop Ivan from doing as he pleases. Their serious moment was cut off when Makarov joined the party. In the allies walking away from the festivities, Laxus looked up, seeing his grandpa dancing silly and smiling happy. Finding whatever fondness in him, he smiled at him before he chose to take his leave. Before he fully left, he looked back as he felt something. To his shock, he saw the sign that he gave to Makarov when he was a small kid, knowing he will always be looking his way. Witnessing everyone in the guild making this sign for him, he was deeply moved to where he cried, regretting his actions. Taking off at last, Laxus leaves, thanking his grandpa and everyone for looking his way forever. As the festivities went on, Ben thought about Laxus' words and finally understood them. He silently promises to make sure nothing happens to them. Prison Break In the Magic Council's Fiore Branch building, within the prison section, a couple of Rune Knights were seen escorting a new prisoner, John Magtartus. He had just arrived to the building that day after spending the last several weeks in jail at Peony. Unlocking his cuffs, he is roughly pushed into a jail cell made of Magic Sealing Stone. The guards explain to him his trial will be tomorrow afternoon, and they'll pick him up an hour beforehand. Inside the cell, John starts hearing familiar voices. He looks up, seeing his new cellmates: His little brother, Joe Magtartus, and his ally, Gordon Seismo. They were shown captured as well, though no one was too happy about it. Admitting John's plan failed, he sighed, stating he searched the caverns of Mount Infernus. Joe was skeptical why, and John revealed the events of the mining. His brother was completely dumbfounded by what he said, unsure if it was true or not. As they recap and ponder about the events that went on up until their defeat by Ben and Erza, they were skeptical of how it was possible to have been bested by Ben. They start theorizing, believing it was possible Ben wasn't a mage at all. In fact, Gordon accused him of being a monster. Asking what will happen to him and his guild, Joe reveals he and Gordon will be thrown into the Abyss Palace for their crimes, while the others are doing labor for the Council for the next few years. This shocked John, making him see that his actions would be saving his comrades in arms from death. In some lighthearted snark, he smiled, thinking it sounded like something their mother would've done. Despairing at how both of them might not be able to get back at their father and what he put them through, they ponder what fate could await them. Before they dwell anywhere deeper, a pink light flashed down the hallway. The sounds of footsteps echo across the corridor and their attention is directed to two cloaked figures; one male, and one female. The three prisoners are left dumbfounded by their arrival. The cloaked female pointed out that the three before her were the ones their master had wanted to see. The other cloaked man used his magic - which appeared to be some type of Maker Magic revolving around metal - to create a giant mallet to bust John's cell door off; much to everyone's surprise. While the cloaked female conjures vines to bend the bars open, she questions the subtlety, to which the man comments he couldn't help himself. Asking what was going on, Joe and John are surprised that they appeared because their master wanted to see them. As guards are flocking in, the two cloaked individuals gives them the choice of either staying and dying, or going with them. Without much hesitation, Joe and Gordon immediately agree, leaving John to hesitate briefly before relenting. In a flash of pink light, they are all transported away from the cell, leaving the guards confused and dumbfounded by the wreckage left behind. Major Events * Ben and Erza officially make their relationship public * Laxus and the Thunder Legion begin their take over on the guild * Ben joins the fight with Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel against Laxus * Ben uses NRG to help Natsu gain a new power * Laxus is expelled from Fairy Tail * Joe Magtartus, John Magtartus, and Gordon Seismo all escape from prison, leaded by two unknown mages Alien Appearances Fighting Festival Pt 1 * XLR8 * Big Chill * Gutrot Fighting Festival Pt 2 * Brainstorm (off-screen) * Gutrot (off-screen) * Swampfire (off-screen) * Blitzwolfer * Diamondhead Fighting Festival Pt 3 * Frankenstrike * Diamondhead * Feedback Fighting Festival Pt 4 * Feedback * Chromastone * NRG Fighting Festival Pt 5 * Gravattack (off-screen) * Four Arms * Heatblast * Water Hazard * Shocksquatch * Upgrade (Upgraded Armadura Fairy Armor ) Trivia * The matter Ben defeated Evergreen was very similar in choreography and dialogue to when Erza defeated Evergreen in the canon. * This arc shows the second fusion of Ben and Erza with Upgrade, the first being in the Pits of Infernus Arc.